As Awesome As a Never Ending Bowl of Ramen
by Allic Uy
Summary: Member of the infamous idol group Nin-jutsu, Uchiha Sasuke has it all; money, fame, good looks, academic not to mention how amazing he is at sports. What happens when he meets his match, Haruno Sakura aka the new plain girl with pink hair and glasses? And how does she know nearly all of the idols in his agency?
1. Chapter 1

**As Awesome As a Never Ending Bowl of Ramen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if i did i wouldn't have to write a fanfic now would i ;)**

**P.S. There is a Hunger Games extract in this chapter...sorry if it spoils the story for you but it doesn't spoil the plot...I hope...**

**P.P.S. I don't own the Hunger Games either...but if i did i wouldn't change a thing 3**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I walked into classroom 1-A as the teacher called me inside, what did she say her name was again? Was it ku...ku..kurana?..no...kunarai... I mentally slapped myself, I had to get better at remembering people and names.

I glanced around the room and most of the students were looking at me. I mentally slapped myself again, I didn't want to stand out or attain to much attention but I guess I was stupid to think that people wouldn't look at me. Don't get me wrong I'm not that vain, I mean not everyone would pay attention to the new girl wearing glasses, jeans and a t-shirt, however if they had pink hair everybody would surely recognise her. I just wanted a peaceful high school life even if I did have an abnormal hair colour...not to mention my forehead which would normally cause some taunts and names (which I personally don't get, its only slightly larger than normal).

"This is Haruno Sakura. She has recently moved to Leaf from Sound. Please look after her. Would you please introduce yourself, Sakura?" Asked the female teacher.

"Well, as you know my name is Haruno Sakura. I like music, reading, art, english and languages. I don't like people who are nosy or who pry into other people's business. Any questions?" I asked knowing what the main question would be. Most of the class raised their hands.

*sigh* " Yes my hair is naturally pink." I explained. All of the hands disappeared, returning to their original position.

"Well Sakura go sit next to Hinata in the corner." Instructed the sensei.

I silently walked to the back corner of the room, some people's eyes following me before they returned to the front of the room. I sighed in relief, at least I didn't gain too much attention.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. But you probably already knew that. Nice to meet you..uh..hi-hino?"

"H-Hinata. M-my name i-is Hyuuga H-Hinata" the girl interrupted shyly.

"Hehe...sorry Hinata-chan...you don't mind me calling you that right? I'm quite bad at remembering people and their names if I'm unfamiliar with them. Actually I completely suck at it, but you seem really nice. I think this is the start of a good friendship" I smiled brightly, I'm gonna make sure that by the end of this year Hinata-chan is more confident.

"HIIII SAKUUURAAA-CHAANN! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! IT'S SUPER DUPER AWESOME TO MEET YOU! DATTEBAYO!" the boy who sat in front of me shouted.

"Naruto, be quiet!" the sensei who was trying to teach English **(A.N.: Imagine that they are all speaking in Japanese and that English is a foreign language for them...hehe...cos I suck at Japanese)**

"Gomen, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto-san apologised. AHA! It was Kurenai-sensei, I will remember that...hopefully..

"Dobe, always getting into trouble." Said the raven haired boy sitting next Naruto-san. He glanced at me and then looked away...well that was rude...

"Well at least Naruto-san doesn't chicken butt hair.." I replied unconsciously. Dammit, I mentally slapped myself for the third time this morning, I was meant to stay unnoticed not annoy the heartthrob of the school. Not that I thought he was hot but from all of the stares from every girl in the class I could guess that calling him popular was an understatement.

"Haha nice one Sakura-chan! By the way you can just call me Naruto, Naruto-kun is fine as well! You probably know the teme next to me!" Naruto babbled on, while a big grin never left his face. God, he was the complete opposite of Hinata...who was...blushing! Maybe I should do some match making...anyway I better reply to Naruto or he'll just go on and on.

"Actually I don't know who the 'teme next to you is'" I replied.

*gasp* " There is finally one member of the female species who does not know who THE UNCHIHA SASUKE is! I'm surprised you don't know a member of Nin-jutsu, the most popular idol group in Japan!" Naruto shouted in an over the top fake surprised voice. I just laughed, I mentally punched myself this time...HOW COULD I FORGET HE WAS IN NIN-JUTSU? Sheesh, my memory must really be horrible. At least I don't forget everything I learn in class, and I thank Kami for that.

"Oh yeah! You're from that idol group! I like your songs, by the way" I smiled at the stoic Uchiha. He looked scared when Naruto told me that he was an idol and then he looked surprised...oohh I get it now ...he was scared I would go and fan girl on him.

" I find it quite offensive that you are surprised that I can talk to you and interact with you like a normal person, it's an insult that you would even think that I was a fan girl. Hmph" I turned away from him.

"Hn." He replied..well said..can hn even be classified as a word?...I was just about to ask him what it meant when...

"Sakura, you may be new but that doesn't give you the excuse to talk in class. Read the next paragraph of the book we are studying." Kurenai-sensai said. Luckily I always keep track of what we are doing in class even if I am talking, double lucky that I'm also fluent in English.

"'I wake screaming from nightmares of mutts and lost children. But his arms are there to comfort me. And eventually his lips. On the night I feel that thing again, the hunger that overtook me on the beach, I know this would have happened anyway. That what I need to survive is not Gale's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is the dandelion in the spring the bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that.  
So after, when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?"  
I tell him, "Real. " '" I recite. **(A.N.: I'm sorry if I ruined who Katniss ends up with...and if you don't know what I'm talking about... Well you should so...and I think the Hunger Games are so good that they should be studied in schools...so...sorry for the rambling on and also I don't own the Hunger Games)**

There were students staring at me in awe and I think I saw tears in Kurenai-sensei's eyes. Crap, I mentally strangled myself...I am not making this easy for myself...

"That was AMAAAAZZIIINGG SAKURA-CHAAANN! The way that you read that extract...just wow...and I didn't know you are fluent at English! That was as amazing as an all you can eat ramen buffet! " Naruto exclaimed with anime tears rolling down his face.

I could hear a girl saying, "I wasn't gonna pay any atttention to her, but man that girl is a legend!"

As I looked around the classroom everyone seemed to have their attention on me. I looked at Sasuke-san hoping that he was the one person that wasn't worshipping me. Kami, I think I was gonna faint THE Sasuke UCHIHA was looking at me like Naruto would look at a never ending bowl of ramen. It was when I started to laugh hysterically that Sasuke-san snapped out of his own little world. He coughed and then went back to the same stoic state he was before.

***RIIIINNGGG***

Thank Kami, and I ran out of the classroom. The rest of the day was...well let's just say I survived it. At lunch Naruto, Hinata-chan and even Sasuke-san sat with me. They also introduced me to another girl in our class named Hana who was also an idol... I didn't recognise her either... She was a member of Gen-jutsu. It's not like I didn't know any idols, cause believe me I do, but they were relatively 'new' members of the groups. I really need to get improve my memory because one day it might get me into big trouble….

It was finally the end of the day. Time to go see some old friends, I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)**

**Since this fic is based around idols (singing and dancing groups) I will be using some songs...so does anyone have any requests?**

**This is my first fanfic, so sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please feel free to review and give me some feedback so I can improve :)**

**Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon! **

**Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As Awesome As a Never Ending Bowl of Ramen**

******Hey again! I updated this really quickly...which I'm probably never gonna do again cause I'm normally really slow at writing... I need to get a better abbreviation for this story because right now its AAANEBR...which just...sucks...**

**Anyway enough with my babbling...I present to you the second chapter! :)**

**P.S. I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

It was 5 and Deidara still wasn't here. For the past year that I've known him he's only be late once or twice. Maybe I should ask the others members of Nin-jutsu. We were all in the practise room, being the most popular idol group we had to practise singing and dancing everyday not to mention how much we had to work out. It's a good thing that I find school work seriously easy, unlike Deidara.

I looked around; Sasori was playing with a puppet, Tobi was talking to himself saying he was a 'good boy' or something like that and Neji was combing his hair...our group is seriously messed up without Deidara, we were meant to be practising our new song.

I was going to ask them where Deidara was but it was still a little bit awkward to talk to them. Even though I've known them for a year I'm not the 'hey I'm the new member let's be best of friends' type. I mean we are friends but I just don't know them that well yet.

"Hey guys...er..where's Dei-" I started asking.  
"GUYS I'M HERE! AND GUESS WHO I BROUGHT?" Deidara shouted as he slammed open the door, making his dramatic entrance. But I was quite interested to know who the person he brought was.

"This person better be worth you being so late..." Scoffed Neji.

"Oh she is." Deidara grinned, "Come on in Sakura!"

"SAKURA-CHAN IS BACK?" Tobi asked.

"Hey guys!" Came a feminine voice, "Long time no see!" There I saw the new girl Haruno Sakura, but now her hair wasn't in plaits and she wasn't wearing glasses. Tobi dragged Sasori with him and went to bear hug Sakura, hell even Neji went and hugged her. I was seriously confused.

"So Sasuke you're probably very confused right now, basically Sakura is a childhood friend of all of us. But you probably haven't met her yet." Deidara explained.

"Actually we have met. We're in the same class and we ate lunch together." Sakura said as she walked over to me and Deidara.

"Oh I see...wait! That means you go to the same school as us and you didn't tell me? We could've sat together at lunch!" Deidara pounted, but Sakura just laughed.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." Sakura replied with a cheesy grin. "And anyway, I made some friends in my class. I don't want my only friends to be you guys."

At that moment Ino opened the door and walked in.  
"Hey guys, are you okay? We heard shouting...FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!" Sakura shouted as she saw Ino, she then dramatically ran towards Ino and gave a hug.

"Did I just hear wrong, or did I hear Sakura's voice?" Tenten asked as she walked in, does everyone in Gen-jutsu also know Sakura? I sighed well I don't think we're gonna get any practise done today. However I must admit...I'm interested in this girl.

Tenten then went out of the room and dragged Temari inside and then hugged Sakura. While the three girls were bombarding Sakura with questions, Hana silently walked in with a confused look on her face. Noticing the ebony black haired girl Sakura walked up to her.

"Hey Hana, sorry to disturb your practise like this," Sakura apologised while sweat dropping because the rest of the Gen-jutsu members were arguing on where they should take me shopping first.

Suddenly the door slammed open.  
"WHY ARE YOU NOT PRACTISING?" Screamed Tsunade, the owner of the agency ANBU. Everyone froze, all scared of Tsunade's wrath, even I the stoic Uchiha Sasuke was scared of the woman...except for one pink haired girl.

"MOM!" Sakura shouted as she hugged her mother...okay now I am really confused.

"Oh Sakura, why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Asked Tsunade so lovingly that it made me feel sick.

"I wanted to surprise you! But it's my fault that Nin-jutsu and Gen-jutsu aren't practising so don't blame them!" Sakura pleaded...wow..she is really caring...

"It's fine sweetie, you know what? Everyone can take the day of and go to a karaoke room! I'll pay!" Tsunade announced, a grin appearing on her face.

Everyone cheered. This is gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hey guys! Sorry for the reaaally late update….I'm just not very good at writing when I don't feel like it…and that's most of the time…anyway SORRY AGAIN! Thank you the 4 people who reviewed (even though one was in Spanish, but with my limited Spanish I would like to say GRACIAS!)

Okay so some of you may think that Sasuke is a bit OOC but that's because I was thinking and who isn't informal or maybe a bit weird when they're thinking? So I thought I would make Sasuke really stoic on the outside but when he's thinking he thinks what he wants, and maybe has a few arguments with himself.

* * *

**Tsunade's POV**

"Sakura honey, is your answer still the same?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. I have no intention of becoming an idol. I'll be off then, don't want to be late for school!" Sakura smiled at me when she said the last sentence and then left my office.

*sigh* Sometimes I worry about that girl, she even insists that she wants to stay living by herself. Something about her father….too much to worry about right now…

"SHIZUNE! BRING ME MY SAKE!" I shouted.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was looking outside the window from the classroom when I saw a familiar pink haired girl riding a skateboard through the school gates….wait…. A SKATEBOARD? IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?...ahem…I mean…hn….she always seemed peculiar…

I remembered the events of the karaoke last night…

*FLASHBACK START*

**You're like a laserlight, burning up  
Burning down, on me  
You're like a laserlight, burning up  
Burning down, on me**

You make me feel good,  
You make me feel safe,  
You make me feel like I could live another day  
You make me feel good,  
You make me feel safe,  
You know I wouldn't have it any other way

Sakura screeched…one would think that her always being surrounded by musical talent that she would be able to sing….apparently not. However everyone (except me and Hana) were laughing hysterically, including the pink haired beauty…did I just say beauty?...anywaaay…

*FLASHBACK END*

I shivered remembering how horrible she sounded. The door then opened.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN! GOOOOOD MOOOORNIIIING!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Haha morning Naruto, still lively in the mornings I see." Sakura replied with a smile. She then walked over to her desk. "Ah, good morning Sasuke-san" she greeted to me.

"Hn…" I replied.

"Ignore the Teme, he's really grouchy in the morning." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"Ah, I see. I'm actually the same, it depends on what time you chat me." Sakura said, "Hana-chan, good morning."

"Good morning Sakura." Hana greeted with a smile.

The rest of the school day went by rather quickly. We ate lunch the same way as we did the day before, even though Tobi came running in exclaiming he wanted to eat with Sakura she scolded him for creating a scene and that she wanted to eat with her classmates.

Afterschool

I was packing my books into my bag when I noticed a person was standing next to me. I looked to the side to see two emerald green orbs staring at me.

"Hey, are you going to the studios for practise? If so do you wanna walk together?" she asked.

"Hn…why don't you ask Hana or the others?" I replied.

"Well Hana said that she had an errand to do before she came to practise, and since the others are second years they're not let out yet." She explained with a pout…she looked so adorable…did I just say…? I have got to STOP doing that! I'm not interested in her, I'm not interested in her…I'm not…okay she's interesting….I don't like her though, I don't like her and that is final. I suddenly remembered that I was talking to her, she was just staring at me waiting for my reply.

"Er..I guess we could walk together, I mean we are going to the same place." I replied slowly.

Her eyes widened, "YAAY! I WAS SO SCARED I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO WALK ALONE!" She exclaimed with a massive grin on her face…how can she always be so happy? "LET'S GO SASUKE-SAN." Then she marched out of the room. Gosh she is so weird…but I followed her anyway.

"So Sasuke-san…"

"Sasuke. You can just call me Sasuke." I interrupted... god why did I just do that? Why would I take the initiative and try to make us more acquainted.

"M'kay, but that means you have to call me Sakura! Anyway I was gonna ask if you could tell me a bit more about yourself, because I hardly know anything about you." She said.

"Well, there's not really much to tell. I guess I do have a brother who is also has a contract with Haruno Entertainment. His name's Itachi and he's 7 years older than us." I explained.

"OMG! I forgot about Itachi….I guess I was avoiding him, isn't he promoting in Japan right now? I hope he doesn't come back for a while…" She mumbled to herself…weird…how does she know Itachi? And why is she avoiding him? I really want to ask but I shouldn't pry into other people's business. At this point we had just walked into the elevator inside headquarters **(A.N. I didn't know what to call the agency building…because they practically do everything there so from this point on it's gonna be called headquarters or HQ.) **

When we had reached the floor in which the practise rooms are we saw that everyone (aka the members of Gen-jutsu and Nin-jutsu) were sitting in the corridor.

"Haha why are you all sitting here? You guys look like hobos!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We..don't actually know…" they all mumbled together looking confused, they must all be idiots, even more than Naruto.

"Jeez, you guys have to practise! What if Mum finds you out here slacking off?" Sakura asked with her eyebrows raised. Suddenly everyone sat up and froze for a second, and then they made a run for the practise rooms in which they used (Gen-jutsu members in their practise room and Nin-jutsu the same). I have to admit even I'm scared of Tsunade, however she does seems to have a really soft spot for Sakura…well who wouldn't, she pretty, sweet, kind…..I'm in deeeeeep shit. I can't like Tsunade's daughter! I know I know she's probably really scary just like her mum just she pretends to be really nice, that must be it. Because there is no way that I like her!

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" I looked up to see that Sakura's face was really close to mine, she's even prettier close up….NO! NO SHE'S NOT!...kill me, kill me now. At that moments I felt her grab my hand and drag me into the Nin-jutsu's practise room.

"What took you two so long? HEY WHY ARE YOU GUYS HOLDING HANDS?"Deidara shouted.

"Relax, Deidara. Nothing's going on between us, he was just deep in thought so I dragged him in here." Sakura explained. "Hn." I mumbled. Sakura let go of my hand and went over to Neji who was reading the manuscript for our new song. She analysed it from over his shoulder.

"Hmm, is this your new song? It's got a good beat and nice tune. As expected of Pein." She remarked, ah so she also knows all of the songwriters too. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the members of Gen-jutsu and behind them was Tsunade.

**Tsunade's POV **

" Okay, I have an announcement to make. This is going to be hard to tell you this, but I'm going to get straight to the point. The company might be shutting down. We're nearly bankrupted." I announced.

"What? Mum, how can we be nearly bankrupted? We have some of the most popular artists signed to this company, how can we be running out of money?" my smart daughter replied. Hmm how am I going to be able to counter that…ah I have an idea..

"You see, Sakura dear, that the money that I borrowed to start this company was…well a lot of money. It has been nearly a decade and I have only been able to pay back three quarters of what I borrowed not to mention the interest, and now the person whom I borrowed from is demanding the rest of the money in the next six months otherwise they'll claim this building as theirs." I explained, pretending to be really worried, she seemed to be buying it so I decided to keep on going, "Even if everyone worked extra hard in the 6 months we need at least 1 more artist. But they would have to be a solo artist since we can't afford to manage another group, I just don't know where I can find anyone who is good enough to debut in this short time though." Just then Sakura stood up, she's going to say it.

"Mom, I'll do it. I'll become an idol." Sakura exclaimed. Hehe, she fell for it. I then took out the contract and a pen from my bag, then gave it to her. She looked at me and then signed it. I then burst out laughing.

**Sakura's POV**

Mum. Just. Started. Laughing. That's not a good sign.

"HAHAHA I just wanted you to become an idol! HAHAHA So I made up that story! HAHAHA I didn't think you'd actually fall for it….well actually I did! HAHAHAHA!" She was now rolling on the floor laughing.

"WHAAAAT?" I screamed, but I knew it was too late. I'd signed the contract.

I'm now a singer.

* * *

Btw please help me choose some songs to use in this fic, because I want you guys to enjoy the music too! So just send me the name of the songs and any particular bit of the song which you want me to use!

If you enjoyed it please feel free to review! If you think I could have included something or if I made a mistake please do not hesitate to tell me, because I want to improve! If you didn't enjoy it then I hope that you find another fic which is more suited to your liking! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OTHERWISE SOME MAJOR CHANGES WOULD'VE BEEN MADE, LIKE SASUKE FANBOYING OVER SAKURAAAA!**

* * *

**Hana's POV**

What was happening? "Um…Mrs Tsunade… I'm a little confused, why would you want to make Sakura-san a singer? I mean no offence to her but she didn't sound..well particularly good at karaoke last night…" I asked awkwardly. That was when everyone else but me, Sasuke-kun and Sakura burst out laughing. Sasuke looked even more confused than he did before and Sakura just smirked.

"I guess you and Sasuke would be confused but you see soon, because you know what we have to do now?" Deidara asked looking around, with a knowing smile.

"THAT EXAM SAKURA TAKES! AKA THE T-E-S-T!" They all screamed, while Sasuke-kun and I just stared and Sakura facepalmed.

"So a test…"

"NO IT'S T-E-S-T!"

"Okay so this t-e-s-t…what exactly is it?"

"Well it's an assessment which Sak-chan has to do annually!" Deidara grinned.

"Tobi especially likes it because Sakura is made to perform properly!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Perform…properly?" Sasuke-kun asked. Wait…Sasuke-kun is interested? He normally doesn't pay any attention to anything, including me.

"Guys do we have to do this?" Sakura groaned.

"YES! LET'S GO NOW!

**Sakura POV**

I should've seen this coming…and now I'm here in an interrogation room while they ask me questions…great…I look over to where everyone is sitting, except for Deidara of course since he's the one questioning me.

"So Saki here we are again…another year has past." He smirked. "You only have five seconds to answer each question, let's start!" What did I do to deserve this? And then a horn blew.

**Sasuke POV**

"Name?" "Haruno Sakura"

"Age?" "16"

"Best friend?" "…no answer" "WRONG IT SHOULD BE MEEE! SAKUUU-CHAAANN" "Oh grow up Deidara" I smirked he just got burned…but why are they so close...well I guess they did grow up together….why am I bothered by this? Ah well…will think later this is quite exciting.

"Family?" "Deidara…" Sakura sounded quite menacing there…well maybe she's a bit touchy about her family…or maybe just her father…

"Fine, now it's the language round. In my hands I have conversation cards for a number of languages, but you can't see them. I'm gonna start a conversation with you and you have to speak fluently to get the point. Let's start" This is confusing, well how well can she do anyway? I mean she can't know too many languages fluently… "WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT? I DON'T UNDERSTA-" Heh that makes two of us…

"Hola. ¿Cree usted que la persona que está sentada frente a usted es increíblemente hermosa y maravillosa? También usted está en el amor con él? (Do you think that the person sitting opposite you is amazingly handsome and awesome? Also are you in love with him?)" Spanish? Well I guess she might learn it, but to that level? And how are we meant to understand what they're saying? As if someone up there was reading my mind a TV screen suddenly switched on and had translations.

"No, yo no ... yo creo que es un idiota que necesita para conseguir una vida y darse cuenta de que soy mucho más impresionante que él ... (No I don't...I think he's a twat who needs to get a life and realise that I am so much more awesome than him...)" Sakura replied with no hesitations, while Deidara just stared at her looking really offended.

"NO, NO ESTOY! (NO I'M NOT!)" Deidara screamed back, god he could be childish sometimes.

"SI USTED ES! (YES YOU ARE!)" Sakura shouted back instantly…facepalm…this basically repeated itself over the next half an hour or so…but like in a few other languages. A few meaning more than a human can possibly learn, and Sakura could speak each one fluently, and I thought I was smart….that was a massive blow to my ego. She could speak English (A.N. they are meant to all be speaking in Japanese…hehe so English would be a foreign language to them.) Korean, Mandarin, Cantonese, French and Thai. Could this girl be any more perfect? Well apparently so…its seems that during our karaoke night she was pretending to be really bad…she actually has the voice of a mother fucking angel. I swear when she was singing a door to heaven opened. Not to mention her dancing. Wait why am I thinking all of these things…SASUKE STOP *mental slap* you're acting like a complete fanboy now…sigh…but she's just too perfect….

* * *

**Sorry guys this is really late..hehe I don't really have an excuse…and the end is a bit rushed cause I was so annoyed at how slow I was writing and how I couldn't think of what to write…so yeahh TAAAADAAAAA. I got really lazy in writing properly so yeah…Also if you know Spanish and are reading this SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE SPANISH! I got it from google translate…hehe I'm a noob so what? Bite me…actually please don't. Also I'm not quite sure if I'm going to be continuing for much longer since I actually started a fic because I thought it might help improve my writing ability…apparently not since this looks as if its one massive text to a friend..oh and SORRY FOR ALL THE GRAMATICAL MISTAKES I WAS TOO LAZY TO REREAD MY AMAZING (not) CHAPTERR! BYEEEEEEEEEE**

**P.S. THANKS ALL YOUU AWESOMELY AMAAZING PEOPLEE WHO REVIEWED :D and for all those who are reading...how about maybe..possible...follow their lead?...hehe I was NOT just implying that you should all review..NOO (I was...) but no seriously review if you would like to and any criticism is welcome since that's how you learn right?**


End file.
